RWBY Royale
by Outlaw Team
Summary: Title is simply because I couldn't think of anything else. AU. Ruby is one of the greatest criminal minds of her time, but when she gets caught, she needs to decide on whether to fight crime herself or face imprisonment. Marked with an OC tag because some will be used as opponents.
1. Clean Slate

**First chapter! I'm still getting used to writing. I am going to apologize in advance for fancharacterness.**

* * *

"So this is how it will go down, sis. I know we have gone over this a hundred times already, but we will go over it another hundred times if that is what it takes. 7:00 PM. You go around the back and see what you can get. Run into trouble? That's what your fists are for. I will go inside through the front and work my way to the real prize. Remember, with her as hostage, we can name our price." Ruby loaded her Crescent Rose.

"And if you get into trouble?" Yang asked.

"As I said, 'that's what your fists are for'." Ruby picked up the fancy dress she had to wear. "But I wouldn't worry. This should be a simple get-in-get-out situation."

"I'm going already. Can you make it there by yourself?" Yang grabbed her bike helmet. She didn't bother to dress fancy. It wasn't like she was the one who needed to sneak into a fancy dinner party.

"I'll take a taxi. Just go." Ruby slipped the fancy dress over her combat skirt and turned the Crescent Rose into its compact form. Her dress was not meant for showing off because of how severely cold it was that night. She grabbed the case on her dresser. _"Ugh. Makeup. This could literally ruin my night."_

Yang went out the door, and the sound of her motorcycle was heard a minute later.

Ruby quickly put on her makeup. "Weiss Schnee, you are going to make me a rich woman." Ruby went outside and locked the door behind her. She snapped her fingers loudly. "Taxi!"

A cab stopped right in front of her.

The driver peeked out the window. He was wearing a black hat that shadowed out his face. "Where to?" He had a terrible British accent.

"Rather obvious isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee party? I didn't think anyone who wasn't a business partner or relative was invited. All well, I drive, not ask stupid questions. Get in."

Ruby got in and straightened out her dress. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't actually have the money to pay." She was lying, but the driver didn't need to know that.

"No problem. You will pay me back soon enough." He stopped the car. "We're here. Get out."

Ruby got out as quickly as possible. _"So weird. Gives me the creeps."_ She walked up to the front. "I should be on the list," she said to the man at the door.

"Name?" he asked as he rubbed his beard.

_"Shit. I thought he would be too stupid to ask."_

A man hooked his arm with hers. "She is my daughter."

Ruby recognized him as the cab driver. _"Oh double shit."_

Instead of the outfit he wore in the car, the man wore a suit. He had a yellow scarf and a yellow shirt flower. Now that he was in better lighting, he clearly had yellow eyes and long, gray hair. He used an extended, yellow umbrella as a walking stick. "Just let us by, Junior."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Christian. Go right in." The man stepped out of the way and opened the door for them.

The two went inside.

"Don't get any ideas, old man," Ruby growled.

"Don't you get any ideas, young lady." The man left without another word.

Ruby stepped into the room where the party was supposed to be. _"Get ready for the most disgusting show or boringness to ever be in a party."_ She was surprised no one was there except for a bartender at a small bar the probably wasn't even supposed to be there. She walked up to the bartender. "Just a small shot of whatever you find the most appealing."

The bartender didn't even bother to ask her age. He poured the drink into a wine glass and gave it to her. "Drink it slowly or you will be knocked flat on your ass." He pulled up the hood of his light blue hoodie jacket and began to carefully clean a glass.

Ruby was about to take a sip before the drink was plucked from her hand.

"I believe underage drinking wouldn't be the best idea." The man from earlier drank Ruby's drink. "Thank you, Reagan. That will be all."

The bartender left without a word.

"Ruby Rose. Multiple accounts of murder, thievery, break-ins, and underage drinking," the man said as he leaned against the bar table. "And adding to that, one attempted kidnapping."

"So you know me. I assume you aren't going to let me out of here alive? Just so you know, I get told that a lot." Ruby crossed her arms and smirked.

"I'm not sure if you know me. I'm Tsundere Christian, huntsman, law enforcer, and currently the fencing instructor for young Miss Schnee. I am in no way a pushover." The man got up and walked to the center of the room. He knocked his umbrella onto the tile floor. The sound echoed through the empty place.

The doors and windows were locked down.

"And no, I do not intend to kill you. Professor Ozpin wants to see you, and I am more than happy to heed his request. So…" He held up his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

Tsundere smiled. "I was hoping that would be your decision."

Ruby appeared behind Tsundere and swung her Crescent Rose.

Tsundere blocked it with his umbrella without turning around. He spun quickly and put his elbow into her stomach.

Ruby stumbled back and gasped for breath.

"I'm a huntsman Miss Rose. I have spent countless hours preparing for every situation!" Tsundere flicked his wrist. He grabbed the trigger that came out of his sleeve and pulled it.

Ruby jumped out of the way of the bullet that shot out from Tsundere's shirt flower. She tore off her dress for the freedom of her combat skirt. She dashed forward and swung again.

Tsundere parried and spun around her with incredible footwork. He wacked her on the back of the head.

Ruby growled and swung around to hit behind her.

Tsundere took the blow and was launched back. He flipped and landed on his feet. "You are fast! No wonder the professor deems you are worth his time!"

Ruby charged again.

"Too open." Tsundere dodged and pulled out a pistol. He shot a dart into Ruby's back. "As fun as this is, I have better things to do with my time. Like go to the real Schnee party. The one that I didn't set up to lure you in specifically. Mainly because your sister is there, and I really need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Next time, don't trust a free cab ride. It is rather obvious that any free ride is always a ride to the wrong place."

Ruby collapsed as the dart took effect.

"Sleep well, little red." Tsundere knocked his umbrella against the floor again.

Everything opened back up.

"Junior! Take this little girl to the professor!"

* * *

Ruby woke up with a splitting headache. _"Worst dream ever. I lost to a gay guy?"_ She looked up and saw Tsundere sitting just in front of her. _"Oh shit it's real."_

"I can see it in your eyes. Stop judging me. I'm not gay, I'm British. There is a big difference." Tsundere reached for a button and pushed it.

The door opened and Ozpin stepped in.

Ozpin surveyed the situation. "Please move aside, Tsundere."

Tsundere stood up and reached for some items. "Let's start Miss Rose with some gifts." Tsundere put down a plate of cookies. "Cookies." He placed down a glass of milk. "Milk." He pulled out a big book. "And best off all-" He dropped the book down loudly. "-your criminal record."

Ruby shrunk back in her chair.

Ozpin sat down with a sigh and took a sip of his coffee. "She is only fifteen, try not to scare her. We need her at this point in time."

"Excuse me, professor." Tsundere leaned against the wall. He pulled out an expensive cigar and lit it.

"You won't be needing this." Ozpin pushed the book off the table.

"What? You're dropping charges?" Ruby asked.

"Let him finish, Miss Rose." Tsundere took a puff of his cigar.

"Sorry." Ruby looked down like a scared child.

"Ruby Rose. One of the greatest criminal minds of this time. Have you found any…competition?" Ozpin started.

"Only my sister Yang," Ruby answered.

"And she just happens to be in the other room. Miss Goodwitch is talking to her right now," Tsundere informed Ozpin.

"Good, good." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Well anyways, you have competition now, Miss Rose. A group simply known as 'the Legion' has been committing quite a few crimes itself."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ruby wasn't amused with her current situation at all.

"You know the criminal mind inside and out, making you the perfect candidate to go after them."

"What if I don't want to?"

Tsundere picked up Ruby's criminal record and placed it back on the table. "Then you can read this behind bars. We are offering you a clean slate here, and this opportunity won't come by again."

"How long do I have to decide?"

Tsundere smiled. "Until my cigar burns out."

Tsundere's cigar was barely flickering.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ruby groaned.

"Of course, a fighter like you cannot go without regular training. In a few weeks, you will be enrolled as a student in Professor Ozpin's Beacon Academy." Tsundere put his cigar in an ash tray. "And that will hopefully get you a job as a huntress, meaning you will have a job in what you are the best at. Kill, maim, and destroy."

"Now that you add that, I am starting to like this offer." Ruby smiled and popped her knuckles.

Tsundere rolled his eyes. He passed Ruby a card.

"What is this?" Ruby asked.

"You drink a lot, and I can't very well stop you every time. As your system is quite developed and will keep you from alcohol poisoning, consider that your drink pass." Tsundere looked at Ozpin with a "are we really giving her this freedom?" face.

Ozpin nodded. He stood up and opened the door. "Get your cookies and go see Roman Torchwick to reclaim your weapon."

Ruby grabbed her cookies and started to leave the room.

Tsundere handed her a cigar. "If you ever feel down." Tsundere started to walk away.

Ozpin gave Ruby some papers. "Your first mission starts tomorrow."

Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose. "Hey baby, you miss momma?" She hugged her weapon.

Yang walked in and reclaimed her Ember Celica. "Are we really going with this? From billion dollar heists to police work?"

"You want to go to jail?" Ruby asked.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice," Yang sighed.

Ruby patted Yang on the back. "First round's on me. Let's get out of the place. It smells like someone puked out donuts."

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter, but I do have plans. Leave a review if you liked this! And before you ask, Tsundere is a fanchar made by my friend Reagan (who makes a cameo as the bartender). The only reason I used said fanchar is because I didn't think Glynda would actually fight Ruby. Tell me if this needs to be updated any.**


	2. Over-hyped Anti-hero

**Second chapter! Sorry about continued use of OC's. I needed to better explain the enemy. Keep reading though. I am planning on making the next targets be...well. Maybe I will tell you at the end of the chapter! I am so evil!**

* * *

Ruby groaned and got out of her bed. _"As awesome as that was, the hangover is giving me second thoughts."_ She made her way to the bathroom and promptly threw up. _"Oh yeah. Definitely wasn't a good idea to stretch my new freedom."_ She smiled at the little card left on the sink. _"Best deal ever."_ She turned around and came face-to-face with a purple, metal helmet. She quickly reacted and grabbed the Crescent Rose. "Who are you!?"

"No one important. I just decided I would get to know Ozpin's new pet." He turned around and left the bathroom. He yanked open the window curtains thus lighting the room. He was wearing a hood that was much like Ruby's except it was purple. "He will take advantage of you just like he did me."

"So you want me to join you instead?" Ruby asked.

"Fucking hell-shit no!" He pulled out a paper. "I am a solo act. I am just here to give you a rundown of the rules. Ozpin won't let you kill. You can injure your target to bring him in, but he won't let you kill. Won't you miss the taste of blood?"

Ruby licked her lips. "I do like blood, but I would rather not be imprisoned."

"I have been threatened with lock and key multiple times. Ozpin cannot accept that I cannot be contained." He crossed his arms. "Your first mission is today. I promise that I will kill your target before you imprison him. Members of the Legion don't deserve a chance at life."

"So you think you are special? Get ready for a big surprise." Ruby smirked.

"Get dressed and get going. I'm going to have so much fun beating you to the punch." He sped off fast enough to look like he teleported. A few lavender petals fell to the floor to show his trail.

Ruby picked up one of the petals. "You totally stole that trick from me." She quickly got dressed in her combat skirt and hood. She went to the room next to hers and knocked loudly. "Yang! We've got a job to do!"

Yang opened the door. "Way ahead of you!" She was already dressed.

"Ok, who's our first victim?" Ruby looked at the papers Ozpin gave her. "Adam Taurus. Doesn't sound so tough."

"We should probably swing by the station to get more info. They may even give us some gear!"

"Like weapons?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Yang grabbed her helmet. "Don't bother with breakfast. They should have free donuts there. It's a police station after all."

* * *

Ruby leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the table. "When do we get going?"

Ozpin pulled out a folder and handed it to Yang. "You two will be working on separate missions."

Yang opened the folder. "Vlad Crimson? Isn't he the owner of-"

"The Imperial Weapons Assembly, yes." Ozpin drank a slight bit of his coffee. "He was our main weapons expert before he went rogue. We are certain he is somehow being manipulated. We want him alive, but feel free to go crazy against him. He has regeneration powers like no other."

"Got it." Yang left without another word.

"You're mission will be much harder Ms. Rose. Adam Taurus is the Legion's main dust supplier, and of course his dust is all stolen. We have gotten word that he will be taking dust straight from the Schnee Dust Company. You are to go inside and capture him. The building is big, so you will have to use your knowledge of the criminal mind to figure out which part of the building he intends to strike." Ozpin dropped another folder on the table.

Ruby opened it. "Who's this?"

"Blake Belladona. Adam's partner. Same rules apply to her. As we do not expect you to handle the two of them on your own, we are giving you a temporary partner as well." Ozpin put a card on the table. "This is the card key you will need to get inside the company."

Ruby grabbed the card. "Where will I meet this partner?"

"Weapons room. Roman will get your gear ready."

Ruby stood up and went straight to the room that had just recently imprisoned her precious Crescent Rose. "Gear. Now."

Roman twirled his cane and smiled. "We have just the right stuff for you, red." He pulled out a box. "Extra recoil ammo. You could launch yourself quite a distance with this." He gave her an earpiece. "Covert communications system. Don't worry; it can hear you just fine."

"Anything else?"

"Dust grenades. You are currently only cleared to carry one." Roman put a red grenade on the table.

Ruby sighed and hooked the grenade to her belt.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Roman reached under the table and pulled out a bracelet. "One shot burst EMP. Not much range, so use it wisely."

Ruby put on the bracelet. "Where's my partner?"

"The old guy." Roman pointed behind him.

Ruby saw just whom Roman had mentioned, an old man.

"I take offence to that." He said in a German accent. He wore a brown cloak that covered up his entire body. His hair was black and covered one eye, and his eyes barely showed because they were completely white.

"Are you German?" Ruby asked.

"Nien." He offered her his hand. "Julius Dullahan."

Ruby shook his hand. "Ruby Rose."

He pointed to a motorbike. "Get on, let's go."

* * *

Julius pulled up to the back area and stopped. "I don't like this."

The area was surrounded by buildings, masking out the light.

"We're fine, wimp." Ruby hopped off the bike. She noticed the lack of people. She grabbed a note off the door. "Business holiday. Only people here today are security guards. If there are people here anyway."

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A boy about Ruby's age ran up to meet them. He gasped for breath. He wore purple pants and a yellow shirt. His hair was purple and his eyes were yellow. He wore what seemed to be a really expensive backpack. He finally regained his breath. "Do you two work here?"

"Yes," Ruby answered in a convincing tone.

"Good. My dad works here as a security guard and he forgot his badge. Can you let me in so I can give it to him?" he asked.

Ruby turned to Julius.

Julius nodded.

Ruby opened the door with the key card she was given and went inside. "Knock yourself out."

Julius followed her. "Be careful. This company gets attacked a lot."

The boy watched them go ahead of him. He grinned when they were out of his sight. "I would know." He pushed a button on his backpack and waited for it to transform into armor.

The armor ejected a bundle of cloth.

He caught the cloth and unfolded it. He put the purple hood on. "I always follow through." He pulled out a sword and went inside. He sped past Julius and Ruby fast enough to not be seen. He made it to the service elevator and pushed the down button.

Nothing happened.

_"Damn. It needs a card key."_ He returned his armor to its compact form and put his hood and sword inside it. _"Now I need to pull the act again."_

* * *

Yang punched a hole through what she believed to be Vlad Crimson. She frowned when it turned out to be a robot. "Come on! That's the eighth time!" She groaned and continued to walk through the company building.

How did she get in there? Ask the security officers. Oh wait. They're dead…

She punched open a door. "Knock knock."

Vlad was sitting down behind his desk. He swirled his red wine around his glass. "So you came. I knew someone would sometime." He wore a fine pressed suit and a black cape. His hair was crimson and was peaked with a pair of fox ears. A fox tail complemented his ears as well. Dust grenades lined his artillery belt, and he had two double barrel shotguns at his sides.

Yang cocked her Ember Celica. "You are going to earn me a paycheck."

"And a get-out-of-jail-free card. Yes, yes, I know." Vlad stood up. "Understand that I am one of the greatest minds of this time. When I am done with you, I will not hesitate to put my dick up your finely toned ass." Vlad set down his wine glass with a smirk. He snapped his fingers.

The window curtains closed to leave the room in a fine layer of shadows, but left enough light to still see decently.

Yang popped her knuckles. "I was told that I don't need to worry about tearing you apart. Maybe my sister should have been given this job. She loves blood."

Glyphs appeared under Vlad's feet and ignited.

Vlad hovered slightly above the ground. "Don't we all?" He grabbed the shotguns at his sides and fired.

Yang rolled out of the way and fired back.

Vlad's head was taken messily off, and his body collapsed to the floor.

"Oy! That wasn't even a challenge!" Yang groaned.

Vlad's body dissolved into blood mist and formed back together. "I am nowhere near done."

* * *

Ruby led them to the lower areas.

"Wouldn't the best products be at higher parts of the building?" Julius asked.

"For escape purposes, the lower areas have hidden tunnels. Best place to steal would be areas close by those tunnels." Ruby stepped into the service elevator. "They won't be paying attention to the lesser used elevators. They won't know what hit them." She swiped her card to unlock the elevator.

Julius stepped in beside her. "They are known to have trained faunus warriors with them as well. I am clearing you to kill any enemy besides Adam and Blake."

"You can do that?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. Why do you think I was sent with you? I am high on the ranking charts." Julius pressed the button to go down.

"Wait wait wait!" The boy from earlier waved frantically at them. He stumbled in and fell face-first into Ruby's chest.

Ruby promptly threw him against the wall and prepared to gut him. "Bad move, boy."

"Wait! It was an accident!" he sputtered.

Julius pulled Ruby away. "Let him live. He is just a clumsy boy. Not dangerous at all."

_"You have no idea old man."_ The boy straightened out his yellow shirt and put on some glasses he didn't have before. "Sorry. I just keep forgetting to put on my glasses. My depth perception sucks."

"What is your name?" Julius said in an attempt to calm down the red killer next to him. He quickly pushed the down button again.

"L-Minty Bloom," he stuttered.

Ruby broke out into laughter. "Okay! That makes up for the bad touch! You have the worst name ever! Of all time!"

Minty looked at his feet nervously. "Yeah, I do."

The elevator opened.

Minty immediately got out and ran off. "See you bye!"

"What a pathetic individual." Julius shook his head and sighed.

Ruby opened a door. "This is the only storage room down here."

Julius reached into his cloak and pulled out a chain whip and a shield. His eyes narrowed when he saw three faunus. He charged and killed them easily.

"You are not bad for an old man," Ruby complimented.

"Be that as it may, I think you would enjoy this more than I would. Care to do the honors?"

Ruby activated her Crescent Rose. "With pleasure!" She sneaked through the shadows of the unlit room until she saw found a victim. She sliced off one of his legs to make him unable to run. She stabbed the blade into his other leg to keep him pinned down.

Julius cringed. _"She is an artist of suffering."_

Ruby sat down on her opponent's chest. "Hello!" She smiled with an adorable face.

Her eyes turned red.

"Goodbye!" She stood up and punched her fist into his chest. She pulled out his heart and squeezed the beating mass of flesh until it popped in her hand. She licked a slight bit of blood off her hand before spitting it out. "You eat too much fast-food! Are you trying to make me fat!?"

The man was dead, so he couldn't grace her with a response.

"You suck." Ruby split open the man's skull with her blade.

Julius cringed and held up his hand to block the brain pieces that flew at him. "Don't worry. There are plenty where he came from."

Ruby sped off again. She found her next opponent. "Hello!"

The man turned to her. "Beat it, kid! This is no place for you to be!"

"But I'm lost…" Ruby frowned as fake tears formed in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you," the man sighed. He took her hand and began to lead her.

Ruby quickly jerked his arm off before spinning around and cutting off his legs as well.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Before you bleed out, I want to talk to your leader."

His only remaining hand grabbed a radio.

Ruby took it from him. "Thank you!" She smiled before stomping his head into bits.

Julius dragged in another opponent.

"No! No!" the man screamed as he tried to get away.

Julius dropped him in front of Ruby.

Ruby shot both of his legs. "Keep him still."

Julius nodded.

Ruby turned on the radio. "Hello! This is Ruby Rose! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"This is Adam Taurus. What do you want?"

"Just talk to your friend here." Ruby held the radio to him.

"She's crazy! She's crazy! Help me!"

Ruby teasingly shushed him. She smiled and put her hands on his cheeks. "Not enough pain in your speech." She placed her foot on his crotch and pushed until a certain bag of flesh popped.

The man screamed like a little girl.

Ruby shot him dead before he finished. "Hear that, Adam? I'm coming for you~" she sang.

"Bring it." Adam turned off the radio.

Julius was holding his head in pain.

"You okay, wimp?" Ruby asked.

"Just remembering my previous occupation. Let's go." Julius continued forward.

* * *

Vlad got up from the pile of broken furniture he had landed in. "You can do better than that!" He changed his shotguns into blades and crossed them.

Yang fired another explosive bullet.

Vlad sliced it in half and smiled when the pieces exploded harmlessly behind him. "You still are not challenging me! Maybe this will help?" Vlad held up his hand and dropped a few golden hairs.

Yang knew they were hers. Her eyes turned red. She smashed Vlad through a wall.

Vlad stumbled to get up. "That's more I like it!" His hair changed to black and his eyes changed to white.

The two clashed again. They were so powerful that the floor cracked under them.

* * *

Ruby licked some blood off her hands and moved her tongue around her mouth to better recognize the flavor. "You're a drinker? That's combining beer and blood! You just made my day!"

Her victim was too dead to say anything.

"Aw…he bled out!" Ruby sped ahead.

Julius sighed and turned to the dead body. "Excuse her. She is a bit hyper because one of your friends had a really high blood sugar content." Julius shook his head. _"Now I am talking to a corpse. There is a reference here somewhere I just know it."_

They finally made it to where the action was taking place.

There were plenty of opponents to take care of.

Ruby quickly cleared everyone who wasn't important. "Adam Taurus! I have been so eager to kill you!" She smirked.

"No, we want this one alive, remember?" Julius got into a fighting stance with his chain whip hanging over his shoulder.

"Party pooper," Ruby groaned.

"Blake, take care of the old man. The girl is mine." Adam grabbed his sword from where he had left it.

Blake came out from behind a large storage crate. She seemed uncertain, but she didn't question the order.

"We will start on the count of three. That sound fair?" Julius asked.

Adam nodded.

"Too fair if you ask me. That gives them time to run!" Ruby pulled back the Crescent Rose's firing pin to drop a bullet casing.

"One." Julius started.

"Two." Blake continued.

Adam gagged and coughed out blood. He looked down to see a blade coming out of his chest.

"Three." The purple hooded killer finished.

Adam fell to the ground dead.

"You're the one who broke into my apartment!" Ruby fired at him.

The purple hood disappeared, leaving a trail of lavender petals. He reappeared a little ways away. "I will grace you with my name. I am Lavender Lightning. As I told you before, I would kill your target before you imprisoned him."

Blake ran to Adam and kneeled next to him. She shook him. "Get up! You can't be dead now!"

Lavender grinned. "But he is plenty dead." He turned to Ruby. "I will leave you with Blake. She is too innocent in this matter for me to simply kill, but I do have to see your sister." Lavender sped off into an escape tunnel.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby ran after him.

Julius watched the trail of rose petals. _"Not my fight."_ He turned to Blake. "Blake Belladona, you are under arrest for helping with theft within private property. Come quietly, or I **will** use force."

Blake didn't say anything. She sobbed slightly as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"I will take that as quietly." Julius handcuffed her and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Lavender ducked under a scythe slash and pulled out a revolver. He quickly fired at Ruby.

Ruby dodged the bullets and continued running after Lavender. "You have to tire out sometime!"

"I have planned this all out already! You are out of your league!" Lavender turned sharply thus escaping Ruby for a split second.

Ruby doubled back and turned where Lavender turned. "You will not harm my sister!"

"That was never my intention." Lavender sped into the Imperial Weapon's Assembly building.

Ruby ran after him.

They each took a different staircase as the elevator would be too slow.

The reached Vlad's office seconds apart.

Lavender quickly took off his necklace and jumped over Yang before slamming the necklace into Vlad's skull.

"Hey! We're fighting here!" Yang snapped.

Vlad had a seizure and collapsed.

"You done running, lava lamp?" Ruby asked. _"Heh. Lava lamp. I'm gonna keep that one."_

"I've already escaped." Lavender pulled the necklace out of Vlad's skull. "Vlad is an old friend of mine. I promise that he will be just fine, but that doesn't change the fact that I won."

Ruby smirked. "Not really. You have nowhere to run! Fast or not, no one is faster than me!"

"I never planned on running." Lavender jumped through the window curtains and shattered the window.

Ruby ran to the window and looked for the splattered, purple man.

"See you around!" Lavender was flying the same way Vlad could. He flew away.

"The fuck!? He can fly!?" Ruby growled.

Yang slung Vlad over her shoulder. "This red head could fly. He must have copied his aura somehow."

Ruby sighed. "I guess this mission went as successful as it could have. Let's go back to the station."

* * *

Ozpin drank his coffee with a slight frown. "Lavender Lightning you say?"

Ruby nodded. "He may look stupid in that helmet, but he knows what he is doing."

Ozpin's fists tightened.

"You know him? He said you took advantage of him."

"Lavender was a special case. He was tackling crime when he was only five. When his brother was killed by the Legion, he wanted to arrest the leader of the Legion, but the problem was that the leader of the Legion reformed and now works for us. Lavender got bitter that he got a second chance and left."

"If the leader is reformed, why is the Legion still thriving?" Ruby took a bite of a cookie that was left for her.

"Because a new leader took his place," Julius answered as he entered the room.

"Yes, Thano HaMavet took the place of the old leader." Ozpin pointed at Julius. "Him."

Ruby turned to Julius. "You do seem a bit dark to be playing hero."

"I quit because I knew someone would stop me eventually. What I specialized in was very dirty business." Julius crossed his arms.

"What did you-"

"Grimm control. My semblance is the ability to control the creatures of Grimm."

Ruby wasn't at all interested really, but she needed as much information as possible. "I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and began to leave.

Ozpin stopped her and handed her a card.

Ruby read the address. "What's so important about this?"

"After you told me that Lavender broke into your home, I arranged a temporary residence for you. No need to worry, all your stuff was moved there just a few minutes ago." Ozpin opened the door for Ruby. "Have a nice night, Ms. Rose."

* * *

"Blake Belladona. Partner in some of the greatest thefts in history. You do understand how big your criminal record is don't you?" Tsundere pulled up a large folder and dropped it on the table.

Blake didn't say anything. She just stared at him without the slightest hint of fear.

_"Huh. The criminal record part usually breaks them."_ Tsundere picked the folder back up. "The professor has a deal for you. He believes young fighters like you are the future, and I am inclined to agree."

"What do you want from me?" Blake sighed.

"Good, we have you talking." Tsundere lit a cigar and began to smoke. He lit the folder with the cigar and dropped it on the floor. "We are willing to give you a clean slate for exchange of certain services."

"There is no choice in the matter."

"Exactly." Tsundere opened the interrogation room door. "Pick up your Gambol Shroud on your way out. If Ruby got her hands on it, we would have quite a bit of excitement."

"That's it?" Blake asked.

"Quite so. We will call you when we need you."

Blake went out the nearest exit.

Tsundere sighed and went into the other interrogation room. "How is he?"

Julius had his hands on Vlad's head. "His mind was altered with a psycho-alteration patch. Thano is using my old tricks."

"Can you fix it before he wakes up?"

"I can set his mind to a state of slow repair. It will put him back on our side, but his happy personality could take a while to form back into place," Julius answered.

"I wouldn't notice. I hardly knew him."

"He was the type to hug someone before he even knew them. Now he is the type to shoot someone before he even knows them. Quite a change mind you!"

Tsundere took a puff of his cigar. "Right now I am more concerned about getting our weapons developer back on his feet. I swear, Roman can do his job, but his constant flirting with me creeps me out."

"Aren't you gay?" Julius asked.

"I'm not gay, I am British. There is a very big difference." Tsundere groaned and left the room. _"One more Yugioh Abridged reference. I just need to hear **one more** before I go insane and kill myself."_

* * *

**Well, I told you I would tell who I had planned for the next target. The next targets will most likely be members of team JNPR. Unless I decide to get Lavender out of the way. Please review! Things are almost to the point where I can put team RWBY together... BWAHAHA! Tell me if I missed any edits.**


	3. Breaking bad or legs

**If anyone is wondering, I have been having trouble responding to your lovely reviews because my stupid account isn't informing me of them. That said, I may only be able to respond to your first review in the review chain. And a little something for you to know, I know what Tsundere's name means. I have known the whole time. That is part of what made me want to start gay jokes with him actually. Tsundere is my friend's OC and his name was a lack of foresight on his part. As all RWBY characters make a book reference, Tsundere's was supposed to be Zeus. My friend wanted a name that sounded like thunder but still started with a T because of team name reasons. His brother suggested the name, and the name became official before good ol' Reagan looked it up. So yeah, that is the reason. Worst lack of foresight ever. Of all time.**

* * *

Sounds of metal clashing sounded through the big exercise room as two fencers worked hard to defeat each other.

Tsundere parried and slashed back. "You are attacking to low. My legs may be vulnerable often, but my footwork makes them much harder to hit than the rest of my body."

Weiss adjusted her focus and slashed Myrtenaster at Tsundere's hand.

Tsundere lost hold of his combat umbrella. He quickly twisted around and caught Weiss's hand. He jerked the blade away and elbowed Weiss's stomach.

Weiss gasped and fell over.

"Sorry! Sorry! Combat instinct!" Tsundere made a few quick bows.

Weiss sighed. "No, I simply wasn't good enough."

Tsundere pulled her to her feet. "Nonsense! You are my best student! Your only problem is that you can only fight with a blade. I must speak with you father about developing other parts of your combat…"

Weiss took Myrtenaster back. "After I finish learning my rapier technique."

"Please understand, Ms. Schnee. I have already taught you all that I know about this form of combat." Tsundere picked his umbrella back up and extended it for use as a walking stick. "If you are going to learn any other form of combat, the time is now. I am going to speak to your father."

"And while you do that?"

"Go ahead and work on any exercise you want. Your stamina is what troubles me." Tsundere left Weiss and went into the hallway. He ran to the butler's room as it was the quietest place there. "Please give me a second, Reagan."

The butler nodded and left.

Tsundere opened his scroll. "No need to worry, Mr. Schnee. The area is clear as I expect you would rather keep all information about your daughter silent."

"You finished with her early today. Is something amiss?"

"Not at all! Everything is dandy! I was just going to tell you that I have taught your daughter all I can about how to fight with her rapier."

"So your job is done?"

"I wouldn't say so. She needs to learn to fight without a weapon as well, and her stamina is downright atrocious."

"…No, I think you are done here. Go home, and I will send you your final paycheck."

Tsundere almost dropped his scroll. "You cannot be in the slightest way kidding! I told you what needs to be fixed, and you say it will all be okay!? You paid me to not only protect her, but to teach her to protect herself! That second part is nowhere near done!"

"She will be attending Beacon soon enough, and I believe your brother would be a better guard than you are anyway."

"L-Lucas? B-but he's a mercenary! An **illegal** guard!"

"That only means he is efficient."

"I-I will call this in!"

"And lose the family honor you always boast about?"

Tsundere growled and turned off his scroll. He sighed and went back to the training room.

"What did he say?" Weiss asked.

"I got fired. You will never see your new guard face-to-face, but he will always be around. Keep Myrtenaster with you always. He cannot be trusted." Tsundere grabbed a few of his things and threw them into a bag. "Be careful." He slung the bag over his shoulder and left without waiting to hear what Weiss would say.

* * *

A blizzard tore up the buildings around him, but he didn't care.

He had lived most of his life in this weather. His green cape fluttered in the fierce winds. His white hair blended in with the snow, and his silver eyes showed only a slight bit better. His white armor was only highlighted by the green-edged, six-sided star on the chest.

His scroll buzzed.

He grabbed the machine and turned it on. "Lucas Christian here." He stopped to listen. "A guard? Please, Mr. Schnee, understand I will not budge from what I said previously. She can protect herself, and I will not take such a boring job. I am a trained killer, not a bodyguard." He continued to listen. "The Legion, huh? Take them out for the paycheck of my life?" Lucas smirked. "Now that is a job I can enjoy." He frowned. "And an extra guy who also broke into your company?"

His scroll buzzed as a picture appeared on it.

It was a picture of the previous day's storage room fiasco.

"The red one, the black one, or the brown one?" He stopped to listen again. "The purple one?" He squinted to see Lavender's barely visible form. "I can do that."

The conversation ended.

Lucas went inside the only building that held strong and grabbed a white and black guitar case. He walked away just as the building fell apart.

* * *

Ruby woke up late. She almost panicked when she didn't recognize the room. _"Oh right. New living space."_ She quickly went to take a shower and change. She constantly checked her surroundings to make sure Lavender didn't have any ideas. She left her room when she was changed and of course kept her Crescent Rose with her. She had to admit, this place was better than her apartment.

"Good morning, Ms. Rose. Breakfast is on the table," the butler said.

_"Really nice place."_ Ruby smirked and side-stepped the hardworking man.

Her new living quarters was a part of Vlad's home. As Vlad had recently been brought back, the building was open to anyone of his allies. The mansion was indeed a great place to live.

Ruby slammed her fist loudly into Yang's door. "Get up lazy ass!"

Yang opened the door. Unlike yesterday, she was in no way ready. Her hair stuck out everywhere and she was still in her pajamas. "I had a rough night. Shut up." Yang quickly slammed the door shut.

"Guess today's a solo mission." Ruby went to the dining room and took a seat.

The butler set down a large stack of pancakes and literally drowned them in syrup. "My specialty maple syrup." He pulled out another bottle and poured its contents on as well. "And some of Master Crimson's gourmet human blood."

Vlad came in and waved the butler off. "Thank you, Ryan. I will talk to Ms. Rose about her assignment for today."

"Yes, sir." The butler bowed before leaving.

"What do you have for me today?" Ruby asked with a pancake hanging from her mouth.

Vlad tossed her a folder. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. They are both very skilled in what they do. Ren is an incredible mind, and Nora is a living weapon of mass destruction. Neither of them work for the Legion, but they are still hard to control."

"And let me guess, I cannot kill them?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly. Of course, you will have a partner like you did last time." Vlad gestured for someone to come in. "I believe you are familiar with Blake?"

"Yeah. Don't know her very well, but her boyfriend looked like he had quality grade blood in his veins." Ruby answered before shoving another pancake in her mouth.

Blake came in and took another seat.

"What's wrong? You unable to talk?" Ruby asked.

Blake still didn't say anything.

"What? Is she mute or something?"

"I am in no way mute," Blake answered.

"OK, just try to keep up and we won't have a problem. Got it, Blake?"

Blake nodded.

"These two have no definite attack plan. They just chose a place and destroy it. They have actually never stolen anything except food and ammunition, but we need to make sure they do not go past that. They are in no way scared to fight. They mainly ransack the more lively parts of Vale at night, so you two can enjoy your day until we call you in. Any questions?" Vlad explained.

"Yeah, I have one." Ruby raised her hand.

"Speak up."

"Does your butler do laundry?"

Vlad deadpanned. "Yes. Yes he does."

* * *

Ruby was simply walking around the town and looking for things to do. _"Maybe I can stop by the station and steal a few of their free donuts."_ She decided it was better than nothing. She went to the station and was about to go inside.

"Hey!"

Ruby cringed. _"That annoying voice again!"_

"Hey, Ruby!" Minty greeted.

_"How does he know my name? I never told him."_

_"Shit. She never told me her name did she? Now I need to make up an excuse about knowing it!"_ Minty pointed to the station. "My dad got brought in for questioning about an incident at the Schnee Dust Company, and I was called to pick him up. The problem is that they don't believe I am his son and they won't let me in! I was wondering if you could help me out. Since you are a high ranking lawwoman, right?"

Ruby sighed. _"I don't even care anymore. I will do anything to get this annoying shit away from me!"_ Ruby opened the door for him. "Come on."

"Thank you very much." Minty went inside.

The desk person was about to ask, but Ruby glared at him to shut up.

Minty ran off to the interrogation rooms.

Ruby just went to the area where they kept the coffee and donuts and indulged in the sweet rings.

_"Sucker."_ Minty turned to go the opposite direction of the interrogation rooms. He finally found what he was looking for.

The equipment room.

He sneaked his way past anyone watching to reach his prize. "Hello Wilt and Blush, you are coming with me!" He picked up Adam's old weapon and put it in his backpack. He made his way back to the interrogation rooms and waited.

"You are free to go," Tsundere said as he opened one of the doors.

The person he was interrogating came out of the interrogation room. "Glad I could help!" He started to walk past Minty.

Tsundere left quickly as he had another interrogation to take care of.

Minty made sure no one else was around and quickly grabbed the random man and threw him against the wall.

"W-what are you-"

"Nothing, **dad**," Minty answered.

The man understood and walked next to Minty.

"Thanks, Ruby!" Minty said as he walked by her. He made it outside with his "father" without any incident. They turned into an alleyway where no one could see. "See you around, chump!" Minty ran away leaving a trail of lavender petals.

Lucas was leaning against a wall when Minty came by. "Lavender Lightning. I think I will give you some warning before I start my chase. It will be more fun that way." He grabbed his guitar case and entered a building.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

Lucas only walked by the desk and dropped a large sum of money. "Shut it."

The receptionist nodded and happily took the money.

Lucas got into an elevator and pressed the roof button. He opened his guitar case and started assembling assorted parts that were inside.

The elevator opened.

Lucas grabbed the guitar case and his assembled sniper rifle and casually walked to the edge. He aimed his rifle and fired.

Screams of fear and confusion from quite a few people filled the air as Minty's leg took a bullet.

Lucas smiled. "So the hunt begins."

Minty regenerated using Vlad's semblance and continued running.

"That necklace. I want it." Lucas started to take apart his rifle.

* * *

Ruby's scroll beeped.

Ruby opened it. "Hello?"

"Our targets are making their move. I will send you the location and meet you there," Blake explained before hanging up.

Ruby opened the directions on her scroll. "Finally! Action!" She headed for the door leaving two police officers to the donuts.

"Yeah. It only took a very long and unimportant scene," the first officer teased.

"Shut up. It's supposed to make the enemy seem more dangerous even though it is obvious that the hero always wins in the end," the second officer snapped.

Silence came between them.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"That's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?"

* * *

Ruby stopped.

It was starting to get dark.

"Where are ya!" Ruby shouted.

Blake was launched by. She smashed into the wall of a nearby building. "Here…"

Ruby helped Blake up. "Started without me I see!"

"I couldn't just let them leave." Blake prepared her Gambol Shroud.

"Hello!" Nora greeted from a high roof. She jumped down and brought her fist to the ground thus cratering it.

Ren jumped from another roof and spun in the air a few times before landing softly next to her.

Nora cracked her knuckles. "We'll break your legs!"

Ruby and Blake looked at each other with terror clearly showing on their faces.

"Well, we're probably fucked." Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose.

"You need to fight Nora. I believe I can end this painlessly, but I need to talk to Ren." Blake charged at Ren.

Ruby turned to Nora. "Gee thanks. Now I get to have my legs broken."

Ren fired at Blake repeatedly.

Blake used her semblance to dodge. "We don't need to fight! We can talk this out!"

"And why would we do that?" Ren asked as he spun away from one of Blake's slashes.

"Because you never wanted to do this!"

Ruby rolled out of the way of Magnhild's impact and slashed at Nora. _"Why couldn't I be cleared to kill these two? We would have been done by now!"_

Nora picked Magnhild back up and swung the hammer again. "Stay still so I can crush you into paste!"

"I'd rather not!" Ruby dodged again. _"If Vlad has beer, I am drinking all of it when I get back. I am seriously not getting paid enough for this."_

"Smash!" Nora did a horizontal swing and caught Ruby square in the chest.

Ruby flipped back to her feet and cringed in pain. _"Blake, if you do not end this soon, I will end **you**."_ She turned to them to see they were talking and not fighting, but they were both ready in case the other decided to make a move. _"Talking? Seriously?"_

"Nora! Stand down!" Ren ordered.

"B-but-smash!" Nora pleaded.

"We don't need to fight them. We need to talk this out."

"Okay…" Nora pouted.

"You said you can provide for our needs?" Ren asked.

Blake nodded. "And Nora will be taken care of, as that seems to be your biggest concern."

"I can't go anywhere without her doing something we both regret… You have a deal." Ren put away his Stormflower. "Come on, Nora." Ren began to walk away with his hands crossed behind his back.

Nora trailed behind him.

Ruby just stood there with her mouth agape. "Fucking re-seriously!? That's it!?"

"They only stole because Ren couldn't hold a job without losing control of Nora. It was simple enough to figure out," Blake explained.

"You know what? I'm going to grab a beer. Have fun with your new best friends." Ruby started to walk away.

"You're welcome, I guess." Blake went after Ren and Nora.

* * *

Ruby sat down at the bar table and snapped her fingers. "One shot of whatever you find appealing."

A familiar bartender placed a bottle in front of her. "So familiar isn't it?"

"Hey, aren't you that bartender that was at Christian's fake party?" Ruby asked.

"Name's Reagan. Just call me Ray." He turned the bottle so that the label faced her. "Vodka from the blizzard city of Asylum. I don't drink, but I hear this is the right stuff to have."

"I said I was okay with what you had."

Reagan poured her a small bit. "What's getting you down?"

"I'm conflicted with my new standard or life. I go in and arrest someone, but I can never fill the fun of a real kill." Ruby took a sip and cringed. _"That is some fucking strong stuff!"_

"Everything will seem dull before the excitement comes along. There is never any buildup. It is just **boom**! You know?" Reagan put the bottle under the table and started to clean a used glass.

"And what excitement is going to happen to me?"

"I don't know. You act like I write the story of life. My last burst of excitement was when I was told of the release date for season two of RWBY."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, what do you **think** will happen to me?" Ruby asked.

"Plot hole."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

* * *

**By plot hole, my friend means skip forward a few days.**

Ruby got up from her bed quickly when she heard a banging on her door. "I haven't had a brake in days! Just go away!"

"You need to pack! We are going to Beacon tomorrow!" Yang snapped. "And we also have another mission! This one actually sounds like a doozy!"

"If it is harder than saving someone before lava lamp kills them, leave me the fuck out of it!" Ruby growled. She had indeed failed a fourth of her missions because of Lavender's constant interference.

"Actually, today's mission **is** lava lamp!"

Ruby immediately was dressed and was opening the door for Yang. "Okay, you got me. I have been waiting for a chance to whoop that bitch's ass!"

* * *

**Hey people! I see you finished reading this chapter! Unless you are a lazy ass and just scrolled your way down here... Please leave a review! Next mission is the last mission before Ruby gets to begin classes at Beacon, and it happens to be the over-hyped anti-hero himself! Tell me if I missed an edit.**


	4. Over-hyped Attack

**So tired... I feel like Monty Oum in the tiredness department... This chapter took a little longer to write because I have been working on the next chapter of my other story, and an Easter special for it. I am too tired to remember what other notes I wanted to add... Oh right. If you have any compliments or suggestions, try to do it via PM. For some reason, I do not get informed about reviews.**

* * *

Ruby looked at the metal panel she was on. _"This is new."_

"Do you have your covert transmitter?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see why. I was told you would be my partner for this." Ruby pointed at the radio in her ear.

"Kinda." Vlad pulled out some gloves. "Magnetic gloves. Turned on and off by aura cues. You will need these for this mission."

Ruby put on the gloves and turned them on.

The gloves kept her Crescent Rose secure in her hand.

"Why do I need these?" Ruby asked.

Vlad pushed a button. "Three. Two. One. Fire."

Ruby was launched through a door in the ceiling. "Tttttthhhhhheeeee ffffffffuuuuuuuccccckkkkk!" Ruby looked down to see Vlad's glyphs on her feet.

"You okay, kiddo?" Vlad asked through the radio.

"How are you making me fly?"

"I'm projecting my aura onto you. Be careful though, I can only hold you in the air until my semblance burns out. Adding on to that, I forgot to give you a parachute."

"You son of a bi-"

"Good. Head east. I will give you further instructions. Flying is just as easy as falling, and I am sure there isn't a person in Vale that doesn't have a landing strategy."

"This is so weird." Ruby tilted forward and began slowly going east.

Vlad upped the aura output to increase her speed. "Keep your magnetic gloves turned on. Neither of us wants you to lose the beautiful Crescent Rose."

That had to be the one thing Ruby liked about Vlad. As a weapons manufacturer, Vlad understood just how important one's weapon could be to them.

Ruby saw the large forested area below them. "I would think lava lamp would be hiding in the big city."

"He doesn't hide. He just knows that we would never be so stupid as to try to imprison him again. He lives next to the lake in the middle of Sapphire Forest."

"Wait, 'be so stupid as to try to imprison him'? Does that mean-?"

"Ruby Rose, Lavender Lightning had performed capital crimes against Vale and all of Remnant itself. You are cleared to kill." Vlad's exuberance could be easily heard.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"Are you low enough to land safely? We are approaching our destination."

Ruby looked down. "I'm good."

Vlad cut off her flight. "Good luck. I will continue communications on the ground."

Ruby caught onto a tree with her Crescent Rose and swung off safely. She carefully walked to the clear area in front of her.

There was a decent sized house, but Ruby's attention was focused on the gravestones at the edge of the lake.

_R.I.P Nimue Lightning_

_Treasured mother and warrior_

_Even the biggest waves fall_

_R.I.P. Emerald Lightning_

_Honored brother and partner_

_Every gem loses its shine_

It reminded Ruby of her mother.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. Even as a killer, she knew how much it had to hurt.

"For all you know, your sister could be taken away too."

Ruby turned around to see Lavender exiting his home.

"My adoptive mother gave me hope. Gave me a life. She trained me for the best years of my life. This whole area used to be a primitive town, but the Legion burned it down in search of what now hangs around my neck. My mother died protecting this power, and it is my right to use it. My brother pulled us into law work to give us a chance to strike back. Julius impaled my brother with a Nevermore feather, and he gets off without any charges. That was when I knew I needed to take things into my own hands." Lavender pulled out a sword that changed into a shotgun. "Your sister could be taken away like my brother was."

Ruby smirked. "She may, but it is up to her. She chose this life the same way I did." Ruby aimed the Crescent Rose. "I have a new life now, and I am honestly enjoying the fuck out of it. You are going to be my next kill."

Lavender fired repeatedly.

Ruby ducked and rolled out of the way. She ran to Lavender and smashed her fist under his chin.

Lavender stumbled back and swung his sword.

Ruby caught the blade with her Crescent Rose. "You use a Seismic Sword? Seriously? I could walk into a weapons shop and pick one up right now! You have a poor weapon choice!"

"I am much better with weapons than you think." Lavender jumped and slashed at Ruby's head.

Ruby retaliated by cutting Lavender in half. "Your fighting sucks as bad as your dumb helmet!"

Lavender regenerated and flashed Ruby in the face with Vlad's glyphs.

Ruby growled as she felt the burn on her face. She swung the Crescent Rose horizontally.

Lavender jumped and shot her in the chest.

Ruby's aura caught the bullet just in time.

Lavender jumped back and activated Vlad's flight. "I can no longer hold back."

"Fine by me! Vlad, you ready?" Ruby turned on her magnetic gloves. She started to fly. "Guess you are!"

The two shot off into the sky. Whenever they attacked each other, sonic booms could be heard for miles.

Ruby fired off a few rounds.

Lavender barrel rolled out of the way. (Do a barrel roll! NO. SHUT UP.)

Their blades impacted, showering the area below them in sparks.

The fight didn't go unnoticed.

Lucas was watching the fight from the ground. "This is just sad. I would have ended it by now." He started to assemble his rifle.

Ruby and Lavender had put their weapons away due to their close proximity. They knew enough to not want to accidentally stab themselves. They were grappling in an attempt to push the other away and gain the upper edge. They couldn't steer their flight in that fashion and began to spiral to the ground.

"Ruby! Veer up!" Vlad warned.

Ruby pushed away and grinned in satisfaction when Lavender crashed into the ground.

Lavender cratered the ground. He stood up as a crooked, broken mess. He regenerated before tackling Ruby back into the sky.

"Ruby! This fight is too active! I'm losing my hold!" Vlad groaned.

Ruby noticed the glyphs on her feet flicker. _"Shit."_ She sped to the ground.

"Aw! Is little red tiring out?" Lavender laughed from his place in the sky.

Ruby gritted her teeth. "Vlad, if you don't regain some aura soon, I will have to fight with quite the disadvantage."

"I'm sorry! It's not that easy!" Vlad claimed. "Projecting aura burns a lot more energy than just using it myself!"

Lavender took a bullet between the eyes and spiraled to the ground.

Ruby saw Lucas on the roof of Lavender's home.

Lucas put away his rifle and left. _"Strike two. Next time I will guarantee your death."_

Lavender got back up. His aura was dwindling, meaning he couldn't regenerate for much longer. "You got lucky, red!" Lavender took off towards the sky again.

"Vlad! He's getting away!" Ruby snapped.

"There's nothing I can do. He is gone. I will send you a ride back." Vlad cut off communication.

Ruby cursed. _"I lost him here, now he actually will be hiding. Finding him again is going to take forever."_ She calmed herself by sampling the blood on her hands.

* * *

Ruby was in the interrogation room again. She sighed. _"This may as well be my new home."_

Tsundere was leaning against the wall with his cigar and Ozpin was in the chair at the opposite side of the table.

"You are in no trouble, Ms. Rose. We just needed to discuss this matter without anyone else knowing." Tsundere grabbed a folder and placed it in front of Ruby. "Is this the man you said was after Lavender?"

Ruby opened the folder and nodded. "Definitely. White hair and silver eyes."

Ozpin seemed to lose his composure over the words 'silver eyes'. "Tsundere, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Quite so, but no need for concern. You will hear of most of it with Ruby here." Tsundere picked up the folder before Ruby could read anymore. "Lucas Christian is his name. He is my younger brother."

Ruby chuckled. "Not much family resemblance in your choice of gender!"

Tsundere's fists tightened.

"Sorry. I know. Just British."

Tsundere sighed. "Lucas's story is quite similar to Lavender's. Lucas and I were sent to different fighting schools at a young age to prepare to end the threat of the Legion's leader, Julius Dullahan. When Julius resigned and switched sides, Lucas became bitter because he had spent his life training for an enemy he would never have to fight and became a mercenary. He graduated from the blizzard city of Asylum and spent his days in the blizzards. Amazing feat for his age of seventeen. His dual sniper blades, Prologue and Epilogue, are some of the most advanced weapons tech of this generation. No one knows where he got them. They were custom made with a covert mode, a guitar case. He keeps a regular rifle in said case for when he is only preparing for the kill. Out of everyone he has killed, the only sign that he did it were calls from his victims claiming they were being stalked."

Ruby smirked. "Now that is a target!"

Tsundere sighed. "Not really. Sending you after him would be suicide. His semblance is teleportation, meaning your speed is useless, and he graduated as a huntsman with the title 'honor student' for a reason. His kill chart makes yours look like a shopping list. If you are going after him, it will be with a team of four. No exceptions."

Ruby groaned. "Just track lava lamp down. I will see you at Beacon tomorrow." Ruby walked out the door.

Ozpin spoke up when they were alone. "Silver eyes. A characteristic of Summer."

"No need to worry. Ruby is the one. Lucas's eyes are only silver due to unforeseen accidents." Tsundere put his cigar in the ash tray.

"Like what?" Ozpin asked.

"A botched up eye surgery."

"Huh, that is really underwhelming."

"It is."

* * *

Lucas walked through the town with his guitar case. He smirked.

No one knew who he was and what he could do.

He entered his hotel room and sat down on the bed.

"Hi Lucas!"

Lucas turned on the TV. "What's new, Hope?"

Hope was just a little girl no older than eight. Her hair was gray and her eyes were a dark purple. She was wearing Lucas's hand-me-down armor from when he was her age which showed he hadn't had a change in fashion sense in all the years of his life. "They tried to bully me again, but I put their teeth out!" Hope puffed out her chest in an attempt to look intimidating.

Lucas chuckled. "Just like I taught you?"

Hope smirked showing she was in no way innocent. "The exact same way." She pulled herself onto Lucas's lap. "Bring your kid to work day is soon. What do you do, Lucas?"

Lucas choked on his words. "I-I shouldn't take you. My work is boring. Really boring."

"But daaaaad!"

Lucas shushed her. "I'm not your dad. I'm just your brother."

Hope sighed. "Next year then?"

"Maybe." Lucas lifted her up and put her on his shoulders. "Let's grab a bite to eat. My paycheck just came in, so no instant noodles for us!"

* * *

Lavender looked at the transcripts in his hands. _"How can I enter Beacon now? I guess I didn't think this through. Being a criminal sucks."_ He was living in an apartment that was just next to the police station. He found it fun to live so close by and no one know that a criminal from justice was just next door. He left the apartment and started faking his lame attitude. He sat down on a bench.

Someone sat next to him.

Lavender noticed the shaking in the guy's shoulders. "You seem depressed."

"I am."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe."

"Then speak up, I have nothing better to do."

"Well I…wanted to attend Beacon. You know what Beacon is right?"

Lavender rolled his eyes. "No one in Vale doesn't know about Beacon. What is keeping you from entering?"

"I've never had a single day of combat school in my life."

Lavender looked at the transcripts in his hands. "Are you really willing to risk death to become a huntsman?"

"Yeah."

Lavender handed over the transcripts. "Fake your way in if you really want to."

The guy seemed to calm down. He offered Lavender his hand. "Thank you."

Lavender shook his hand. "Minty Bloom."

"Jaune Arc."

* * *

**Next chapter is the arrival at Beacon! I can't wait! Well I kinda have to because of homework... See you my little pretties! And make sure to tell me if I missed an edit!**


	5. The Bee's Knees

**We can finally get to Beacon! Let the White Rose ensue! ...next chapter maybe...**

* * *

Ruby sighed. _"I haven't been in school since my training with Uncle Qrow, and those were more like private lessons than classes. I hope I can do this."_

Yang was completely ecstatic. "We are finally going to Beacon! Just like we imagined when we were kids!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's going to just be weird for me. Yang, I just got put forward two years, and I have never even been in school except for those few days at Signal."

Yang just smiled. "That means you are just special! You will be the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to **be** the bee's knees! I want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"You can't expect to be normal after getting such a high kill count," Yang stated with a chuckle.

They took a moment to listen to the news before the screen changed.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," Glynda started.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda continued.

"Oh."

(We all know how the rest of this speech goes. Seriously, we have all seen this episode!)

They finally took that moment to look at the view.

"Wow, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby got absorbed in the beautiful view.

"I can't believe you just noticed that now." This time Yang was the one to roll her eyes.

Jaune ran by in a desperate attempt to find a place to puke.

"Well, there goes the moment." Ruby threw up her hands and walked away.

* * *

They exited the airship and took a good look at their new surroundings.

Ruby was blabbering on about different weapons she saw.

Yang sighed. "They're just weapons, Ruby."

"Just weapons!? They are an extension of our beings! Seeing new weapons is like meeting new people! ...but better."

"Sheesh, make some real friends why don't ya?"

"And be trapped with a bunch of freeloading idiots like your friends? I think not!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, those-freeloading-idiots-are-here-now-bye!" Yang ran off with a large group of "friends".

"Wait! Where are you going!? Don't we have to visit our dorms!? Do we have dorms!?" Ruby spun around in surprise before collapsing.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss snapped when she saw Ruby fall into her luggage.

"I just fell. Don't worry about the possibility of me being injured or anything!" Ruby growled as she shoved one of the cases into Weiss's hands.

"Do you know what kind of damage you could have caused!?" Weiss opened the case. "This is dust! You know! The very explosive stuff!?" Weiss held out a bottle in case Ruby needed a visual aid.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Fire, ice, lightning, I know, princess! Stop waving the goddamn bottle in my face!" Ruby snarled.

It was too late; the dust had already found its place in Ruby's face.

Ruby sneezed an explosion onto Weiss. She froze at what had just happened. "Ok, I am sorry about that one."

The bottle Weiss was holding rolled to Blake's feet.

Blake looked at the bottle. _"Idiots."_

"See! This is exactly like I was talking about!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry…" Ruby hadn't been this intimidated since Tsundere had plopped down a couple thousand pages worth of criminal record.

"What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young!? We aren't here to play games with little pea-shooters! We're here to fight monsters, so pay attention!"

"I said I was sorry, princess! What do you want from me!? A card and a box of cookies!? If that is what you want, you can put that idea up your teeny, tiny ass or between your non-existent breasts!"

"That is enough!" Blake interrupted. "Ruby, try not to argue with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It's a fight you can't win."

_"Holy shit! This chick was my old paycheck? Thank you for pulling me out of that one, Christian!"_ Ruby thought.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smirked.

"-the same company that is currently being left in the shadows of the Imperial Weapons Assembly due to its shady business transactions and questionable business partners," Blake added.

"Those are lies! How dare you insult my family's company like that!" Weiss grabbed the bottle from Blake's hand and stormed away.

Blake left in the opposite direction. "I'll see you later."

Ruby groaned and decided the best place to be at the moment was back on the ground. She flopped onto her back. "Welcome to Beacon, the place that turns everyone into an asshole." She saw a shadow move over her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Jaune helped her up.

"I'm Ruby-wait a minute. Aren't you the one that threw up on the ship?"

"I washed my hands!" Jaune huffed.

* * *

Lucas stood at a cliff edge. He read the tombstone that was there. "Summer. I wonder if you remember my father?"

"She would. Julius would have one that day if she didn't." A man in a black cloak said from where he stood. His hair was the same crimson as Vlad's and he had yellow cat eyes as a faunus characteristic. His cloak extended into a hood that covered his head for the most part.

"And now you pull the strings, Thano. Is this what you waited your entire life to achieve? Julius's power was too corrupt, even for him. That is why he passed it on." Lucas didn't even bother to reach for his blades. His destiny was to defeat Julius; Thano was not his enemy to fight. "Don't think you've won though. The prophecy said that once the power of Julius reaches its most corrupt point, it will be destroyed by Summer's Last Rose. **You** will be destroyed."

Thano laughed. "I was already powerful enough by myself. By giving me his power, Julius has made me invincible. You of all people should know that, Light."

Lucas growled and clenched his fists. "Don't call me by my father's name! He was a hero, and I am nothing but a super soldier in the world's eyes!" Lucas focused his aura and teleported away.

Thano shrugged. "We'll see who wins this fight."

* * *

"-What I am saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune finished as he walked along with Ruby.

"I'm sorry, when I saw you; vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind. Strange how many people I know by their vomit… I need to stay out of bars…" Ruby apologized.

"Well what if I called you crater face?"

"If you dare, I will put you head up your ass. I have done that to quite a few others already."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it!" Jaune continued.

Ruby didn't believe that one. "Do they?"

"They will! …well, I hope they will… My mom always said-never mind."

They continued walking in awkward silence.

"Well, I have my blood maker." Ruby stabbed the Crescent Rose into the ground.

"Whoa! I-is that a scythe?" Jaune backed away.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

Ruby pulled back the firing pin with a satisfying click. "It's also a gun."

"That's cool!" Jaune sputtered as he backed a little ways more from the blade.

"What weapon of mass destruction do you have?"

"W-well I have my sword…"

"Ooh…" Ruby closed her eyes as a part inside of her seemed to die. _"You have got to be fucking kidding me."_

"I have my shield too," Jaune added with a slight bit more confidence.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she ran her hand over the surface of the shield.

The shield sprang to life and started changing from its shield for to scabbard form and back really quickly.

Jaune stumbled around as he tried to retrieve the hyperactive shield. He finally caught it and held it back up. "Well the shield gets smaller. So if I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." Jaune changed the shield into its scabbard form and put it back at his side.

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"Yeah… It does…"

_"I swear, I need to make this kid feel better before he cries…"_ Ruby hugged her weapon closer. "Well, I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I may have gotten a bit out there when I was preparing all the different ways this baby could kill."

"Wait, you built that?"

"Sure, everyone I know built their own weapons. Didn't you build yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather fought in the war," Jaune answered.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics." Ruby cringed at what she just said. _"It's like he intends to threaten the monsters with a toothpick, or the equivalent of it."_

"Yeah, classics…"

"Why did you help me back there anyway?"

"Eh, what's the harm?"

_"You have no idea…"_

"My mom always told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

_"And my years as a criminal have told me that a friend is just an enemy that hasn't attacked you yet…"_ Ruby checked the time and noticed they had to go to student orientation. "Hey. Do you know where we are going?"

"I-I don't know. I was just following you."

They waited there for a few awkward moments.

"Do you think they have a directory? Or maybe a food court?" Jaune joked.

Ruby snickered.

"A noticeable landmark maybe?"

* * *

**Make sure to leave me a review and tell me if I missed an edit. I have been having plans to change the title of this story to _Summer's Last Rose_. What do you guys think?**


End file.
